


505

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Clay really likes Ratonhnhaké:ton's thighs and also sucking dick so everything works out, really. (or 'Clay gets his nose broken and love it')





	505

Clay irritably fiddles his pen between his fingers as he works. He can't concentrate, which isn't new, but today it's a little different. Instead of functioning, his brain has decided to repeatedly play the clip from earlier today of Conner on his last mission, choking someone out with his fucking thighs. Was it necessary? Probably not. Was it hot? Absolutely.

“Not happenin’ today?” Rebecca asks. Clay scoffs mildly, leaning back in his chair as he crosses his arms. Fortunately it's nothing immediately important anyways which doesn't help him focus in the least.

“How do you ask someone if they want to fuck your face without sounding forward?” Clay asks, answering her question with another. She arches a brow at him amusedly.

“Hey Conner! You want a blow job from Clay?” Rebecca shouts across the very much not empty room. Clay fumbles to not fall out of his chair, angrily giving her a death stare as if that ever shuts her up. He looks around hastily, checking to see if Conner is actually even around or if she's just fucking with him.

“I do not know how to answer that,” Conner finally calls back from wherever he actually is. Clay rubs his eyes with his hand.

“If the answer is ‘yes’, meet Clay in his room in five minutes!” Rebecca assures. Great, now everyone in the whole fucking den thinks he wants to suck Conner off. They're not _wrong_ but he didn't want everyone to _know_. “There. Happy?”

“No, Rebecca, I'm not ‘happy’,” Clay bites back much quieter, as if to compensate for her loudness. “Maybe it wasn't Conner. Maybe I wanted Desmond’s dick in my mouth, did you think about that?”

“Uh, let's see, you stop speaking in coherent sentences whenever Conner is within eyeing up range. You get that look Ezio gets when he wants to put his face in someone's chest when you see Conner’s thighs. You have to leave to jack off after watching him spar?” she lists off on her fingers. “Yeah, pretty sure it's Conner.”

“I-” Clay begins. “Don't do any of that.” Rebecca gives him an unconvinced look. Since when is it her business what he jacks off to? Never, the answer is never. She looks at her nonexistent watch.

“Well, Conner’s gonna be at your door in four minutes so chop chop,” she says. If Conner actually shows up, Clay will be shocked. The whole reason he hasn't made a move before is because Conner is all stoic and reserved and partially touch repulsed. Clay wouldn't go as far to assume Conner is a virgin or something but he is almost certainly the kind to pick his partners with extreme prejudice if, in fact, he's not just straight up sex repulsed.

Just because he's going to go and check doesn't mean he's getting his hopes up.

“I'm going to remember this,” Clay assures shortly as he gets to his feet.

“Uh huh,” Rebecca replies fleetingly. “Tell me that after Conner fucks your face so hard he gives you a concussion.” Clay jolts.

“And stop going through my internet history,” he bites.

“Stop being a suspicious shit and deleting it and I won't be curious,” she promises. Clay glares at her again and she grins back, not exactly nonchalantly but definitely too pleased for her own good. For now, though, he hurries off. “Good luck!”

Not wanting to meet Conner in the hall on the way up, not that he's going to show up, Clay hurries to his room with nary a memory that he was in the middle of something. There's no way it would be this easy. If he could just ask Conner to fuck his face then what even is the point? Even if he does show up, does accept some no strings attached oral sex from the weird programmer he works with, it's probably going to be super vanilla. Sure, Clay is pretty sure he could come just from having his face between Conner’s thighs but still.

Having to wait in his room for what feels like a painfully long time is excruciating, especially when he already knows Conner isn't coming and five minutes pass by. Surprisingly though, a knock. Well, yeah, Rebecca basically shouted at everyone in the fucking den that he gives free blow jobs. Clay thinks he'd take Ezio as a runner up prize without complaint. Not that he would know for sure because it's not Ezio; it's Conner. Of course it's Conner.

Conner seems about as perplexed as Clay feels. He wanders into Clay's room when the door is opened and Clay closes it behind him.

“Uh,” Clay says just to cut the silence. “Rebecca was joking, you know. Unless you're into that? In which case, it's actually completely serious.” Conner firms his mouth questioningly. “That was my attempt at not completely humiliating myself but obviously it didn't work so, uh, your move, buddy.”

“You stare at me a lot,” Conner replies, fortunately ignoring whatever mess of a rouse Clay tried to play. “I assumed you had a personal vendetta against me.” Okay, he can see how maybe staring intently and then walking off in sexual frustration may have sent some really weird signals.

“Dude, you're like super hot?” Clay replies. “I'm not jealous or whatever, I, uh, yeah, you're really hot and so out of my league.” Conner only seems to grow more puzzled, a wrinkle appearing in his brow as he watches on.

“I also was not aware you were into guys,” he comments, seemingly more of a side note than anything else. Clay has never really put a label on himself, more out of just never thinking about it, but his attraction to men has been more recent. All he can think about is how he spent several months after he got transferred here thinking about letting Desmond fuck him senseless and another several months wondering if Ezio was as good with his mouth as he claimed.

And now wanting Conner to squeeze his head between his thighs.

Clay sure as hell isn't straight, that's for damn sure.

“Did you want that blow job or-?” Clay asks, gesturing sort of vaguely. Conner examines him briefly, perhaps assessing how honest he's being, before stiffening his strong, square jaw. He nods curtly.

“If you are offering, I would not refuse,” he murmurs. This definitely doesn't sound like something he does often. Of course, he's also extremely intimidating not only in his size but his standoffish attitude- which is less cold and more just how he is, really. A benevolent standoffishness.

Clay's on his knees before he even thinks about it, immediately reaching for Conner’s pants. He isn't stopped so he continues without pause, hurriedly unstrapping Conner’s holster to get to his zipper and even quicker unlatches that. To his benefit, even now Conner is calm and simply watches on with no comment on Clay’s haste. He repositions his feet and crosses his arms over his chest, which is surprisingly hot, as Clay pulls his soft cock from his boxers. In a pleasant surprise, Clay finds Conner is actually _bigger_ than he imagined and that's before he's erect.

Immediately Clay can think of more than one position he'd be more than happy to let Conner absolutely go to town on his mouth in but for now, he's already down here and he's not just going to assume that's something Conner is interested in. He runs his tongue along its length, earning a small shudder from Conner, before taking the head between his lips. With minimum effort, Conner is already growing firm under his touch and Clay gladly urges him on, coaxing his tongue under Conner’s foreskin and sucking faintly at the tip.

Clay sinks down further, taking Conner’s cock in his warm mouth and lapping at him until he feels him stiffen better. He pulls back again to use his hand to stroke him fully. As it hardens, it does increase a bit more in size. Clay spits into his hand for more slickness as he works. With his other hand, he grips one of Conner’s thighs and that's a mistake because it is even more firm than he anticipated and it goes straight to his dick. He can't fully withhold his groan.

“You're built like a fucking god,” he murmurs, itching to touch himself but not wanting to release either of his hands.

“Thank you?” Conner replies, clearly not sure if this is a compliment or not. Clay isn't sure what there is to be unsure about but he's a little beyond thinking about it at the moment. He presses his tongue against the slit and with his fingers, pulls back the foreskin to expose the shiny, flush glans. Conner exhales quietly. His cock twitches eagerly and Clay gladly responds, lapping up the bead of precum before taking the head in his mouth again. Conner might be a little much to try to deepthroat but it's not like that's ever stopped Clay before.

Still gripping Conner’s firm thigh in his other hand, Clay holds his cock steady and he takes it further into his mouth. He works his tongue along the shaft as he goes, bobbing his head back to the tip before going back down again. When he reaches the back of his mouth, he takes a moment to just enjoy the sensation. The thickness spears his jaw apart to an aching degree and feeling the dripping head prodding at the entrance of his throat is tantalizing.

With little warning, Conner reaches down to put a hand on Clay’s head. The gesture alone makes his skin jump in anticipation but he's only pet and his hair tousled. Clay does the rest himself, pushing himself down and feeling it slowly slide into his throat. He strokes the rest with his hand as he takes in the stretch, swallowing around it and getting another mute noise from Conner. Trying to work himself further down is a little more difficult than he assumed with how thick it is, his throat squeezing around it firmly. Fortunately his gag reflex is nearly nonexistent, thanks to sucking a _lot_ of dick, but spit still runs down his chin when he draws back.

Clay smears the palm of his hand against the head and draws the spit and precum down his shaft. It's hot and heavy and not touching himself is an honestly painful experience, his own dick rock hard in his pants.

“You don’t have to hold back just, you know, so you know,” he comments. By the look Conner gives him, he doesn’t seem to fully know what to do with this statement. “I like it rough, I mean. The whole ‘pull my hair and shove your cock down my throat’ deal.” Conner’s look only shifts minutely. “Which part of that was confusing?”

“None,” Conner replies. “That sounds unpleasant. For you.” Clay has assumed this would be rather plain, of course, but the slightly off set ‘for you’ makes him reconsider. If he knows anything about Conner, it’s that the man chooses his words very carefully- a necessity to not having to say a lot of them.

“You know what else sounds unpleasant? Getting the shit kicked out of you like twice a week by Desmond,” Clay replies, slowly stroking Conner in his hand still.

“You also do that,” Conner answers without missing a beat. “Though for different reasons, I assume now.” Clay opens his mouth to reply but honestly, he brought that on himself a little. He firms his lips into a line and Conner offers back a much too smug grin. So he learns some new things and also it’s kind of hot, sue him.

“Whatever,” Clay scoffs back. “We’re assassins. Unpleasant stuff is sort of our whole deal.” Conner arches a brow at him like he doesn’t fully agree. Hell if Clay ever knows what Conner is actually thinking, though. All the same, he doesn’t seem particularly interested in adding anything further to this conversation so Clay just returns to working the tip of Conner’s cock over with his tongue and fingers.

Proving that an assassins’ best techniques are playing dumb and misdirection, the hand in Clay’s short hair suddenly becomes a lot more commandeering. Clay’s heart rate increases substantially as Conner grips him and pushes him down. He relaxes at once to allow Conner to thrust his dick to the back of his mouth. Slowly, he pushes down Clay’s throat, managing it much easier than Clay can do himself. Inch after inch, Clay finally finds his nose pressed firmly in Conner’s surprisingly soft, neatly groomed pubes and his throat stretched deep and thorough.

A shudder goes down his back as he's briefly held in place, allowing his throat to spasm and squeeze around the invading length, before just as slow being pulled back. Clay gets a second to catch his breath- honestly, just a second. He already didn't expect Conner to go for the whole ‘rough’ thing so naturally, he presumed he'd have to encourage Conner for more. What he didn't expect was for Conner to thrust back down his throat hard and fast.

Clay grabs Conner’s thighs with both hands now, clearly not needing them for anything else at the moment, and revels in the feel of his firm muscles under his fingers. Though his movements are definitely tentative at first, it doesn't take long for Conner to understand that Clay really is enjoying this, groaning deeply with every thrust and pawing at Conner’s thighs. This only encourages him further and he fucks Clay’s throat with long, deep strokes. It's bigger than Clay is strictly used to, adding an additional pleasure of feeling his throat stretch to new lengths.

Even then, Clay gets the feeling Conner is trying to be gentle. If he is, it's not working well. Conner is naturally big and while Clay won't say he doesn't know his own strength, there's definitely a roughness to his touch that leaves Clay's skull with a soft ache and his throat beautifully sore. Each thrust brushes his nose against Conner’s soft pubes and denies him that extra half inch of thick, throbbing cock.

When he pushes at Conner’s thighs, Conner loosens his grip so Clay can pull off and catch his breath, spit and precum stringing to his lips. The sweet breath of fresh air only accentuates being smothered with dick. He licks his bottom lip.

“Harder,” he says in a raspy voice though honestly, he had planned on saying something a little more elegant than that. “More.” Close enough. Conner doesn't hesitate to listen. He grabs Clay's head with both hands now, a gesture that makes Clay's dripping cock jerk, and pulls him back down hard. If he knew Conner was going to be into this, Clay would have propositioned him weeks ago. The only thing he can do is relax and let Conner do all the hard work; he closes his eyes, lets his tongue loll, and feels up Conner’s thighs to his heart's content. He can feel them flex as he moves and it only makes Clay want them wrapped around him even more.

With each thrust, Clay's nose is slammed into Conner’s pelvis now. The soft sting each time makes him moan. Unfortunately, the few noises Conner lets out get muffled by the slick sounds of his cock ramming Clay's throat. If he touches himself even a little bit, he's definitely going to come. Digging his fingers into Conner’s thighs is only a fraction better.

A sharp pain in his face only briefly precedes Clay realising, belatedly, he can't actually breathe anymore. It hadn't been particularly easy before but now it's actually impossible. Shortly after that, he realises his mouth and chin are wet with something much warmer than spit. Conner pulls him off, his breathing hard and laboured, and Clay reaches to feel his face. There's blood on his fingers when he pulls away.

Holy shit, Conner broke his nose.

“Kaczmarek,” Conner says slowly. “I-”

“This is so fucking hot, dude,” Clay cuts in before Conner can off and apologise. He runs a hand down his mouth, smearing the blood between his palm and face, before running his tongue over his lip again and tasting the copper aftermath. Conner’s eyes are intense, as if they aren't always, and focused on him as Clay eagerly takes his cock between his lips again. He swallows him back down to the root, drooling pink spit as he's denied precious air.

Conner’s fingers tighten in his hair but make no attempt to pull him off. For a moment, he doesn't do anything and then he's pulling Clay down further, mashing his broken, bloodied nose back into his pubes. Clay lets out a guttural groan as he's held there until his chest tightens and his head swims. Even then, he's pulled off just long enough to catch his breath before Conner is fucking his face again. The rhythm is different this time, of course, the occasional long withdraw giving him a rare chance to not actually suffocate.

Every thrust makes his nose ache even more and stains Conner with his blood. Time between breaths lengthens, like Conner is testing how long he can hold his breath, but honestly, Clay could care less if he passes out. He is tempted to think Conner wouldn't do that but when he's pulled down flush and firm and held there, he has second thoughts. Clay grips Conner’s thighs hard, leaving a bloody handprint in his wake, and muffles out a pathetic noise of pleasure. He can feel Conner’s cock twitch in his throat, a very brief warning before he comes.

Clay swallows to the extent that he can with something so thick stuffed down his throat, milking Conner’s cock eagerly for all it's worth. Conner’s hands remain firm in his hair as he drinks and only once he’s sated does he pull him back. Blood and cum sticks to his lips as Clay shudders in a much needed breath. He cleans Conner’s softening dick with his mouth.

The foot that suddenly, and quite intently, presses against his straining cock catches him off guard and so does his subsequent orgasm. Clay doubles over with a gasp, speckles of blood being flung to the floor with his harsh movement as a violent shudder jolts down his back. That was- not unexpected but still a little embarrassing. He tries to catch his breath and simultaneously not feel like an idiot for coming in his pants from giving a violent blow job.

“Are you alright?” Conner questions.

“I am way more than fuckin’ alright,” Clay assures immediately, trying to wipe some blood from under his nose again. It’s tacky now and rubbing it only moves it around. He looks at his hand. This is definitely something he can jack off to for at least a week. Conner crouches down in front of him and Clay’s heart flips instinctively. Instead, he takes Clay’s nose in his fingers and snaps it back into place. Clay grunts quietly.

“Thanks,” he murmurs. “Look, not to be gay or anything, but you did just break my nose fucking my face, maybe a kiss or something?” Conner seems bemused, almost amusingly so. “Or not, whatever.”

Needless to say, and Clay honestly can’t be surprised at this point by anything, Conner kisses him. What starts chaste and shallow quickly turns into something else entirely when Conner grabs his hair and suddenly there’s a tongue in his mouth. It ends much too quickly, too, leaving Clay a little dazed but happy. Conner stands again and Clay haphazardly sits back on his ass.

“I will help you get cleaned up,” Conner assures.

“No, _god no_ ,” Clay answers swiftly. “I’m fine, dude. Seriously, if you do that I’m gonna get like weirdly attached and then we’re both going to have a problem.” Conner saddles a less than pleased expression.

“And that would be- bad?” he asks.

“You can fuck my face whenever you want, if that’s what you’re asking,” Clay assures and he can’t help but punctuate it with a naturally sounding hysterical chuckle as Conner only frowns at him further.

“I see,” he says. If Conner weren’t so damn stoic and firm, Clay would almost say he sounds disappointed. “I have work to get back to anyways.” He tucks himself back into his pants, despite the blood that still stains him, and looks down at Clay awkwardly for a moment before excusing himself back out of the room. Rebecca peeks her head in the door as Clay is getting to his feet. He needs a shower, obviously.

“You’re so fucking bad at this,” Rebecca murmurs.

“Were you spying on me?” Clay asks mildly.

“I was _checking_ ,” she assures. “I can’t believe you asked Conner to kiss you and then kicked him out.” Clay rolls his eyes, rubbing his face on his shirt to properly dislodge some of the blood now. “You’re insufferable, you know that? Conner’s so sweet, just date him!”

Conner is, in fact, way too sweet to date someone like him.

He does have a nice cock, though. 


End file.
